epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Jim Carrey vs Mike Myers
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ' '''JIM CARREY ' 'VS ' 'MIKE MYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS ' '''BEGIN! Jim Carrey Somebody stop me because shit's about to get messy '' ''I'll beat you any day, because as you can see '' ''I might have a beard but I can still be real funny '' ''don't know what's dimmed more, your hair or your comedy '' ''There are so many different faces, anyone can laugh at me '' ''You got annoying and dragged out and unfunny after 3 '' ''I don't mean to hate but listen here, mate, You look like one of the animals I need to locate '' ''Austin, your not powerful. Wayne, this ain't your world anymore '' ''You share the name of a serial killer yet you seem scarier '' ''You were gone out of Hollywood fast and faster out of bed '' ''Time to hit you with a blow bigger than your forehead '' Mike Myers ''Those were some sharp raps, it's almost like you had to think about them baby '' ''Thinking's not exactly what you do. Just acting crazy? Maybe There's only so many times you can call flailing your arms a laugh '' ''And it's not the number of times you put filler in your rap Put that mask back on, I'd rather see green plastic man instead '' ''I'm the most known actor from the white and red And I'm pretty sure that country doesn't want you back '' ''And if you call me a liar, when have you ever stated fact Jamey, you're lamey, please step up your gamey Ask any Canadian ever to name me '' ''And they'll tell you how I'm inspiring, important, an idol to them '' ''They'll never shut up, kinda like your "info" on autism '' Jim Carrey ''I've been the lair, The Grinch, the dummy and The Mask You couldn't survive past the Cat in The Hat Mike Myers When this battle starts, I'll prove I'm the master This battle is gonna end like your love lives, a disaster '' Jim Carrey ''Your best work was a bond copy, my comedy is original I'll kill you faster than the audience of SNL Mike Myers I'll admit, your work in some movies was kinda impressive '' ''But I have more awards than you do brain cells, I'm the guy you don't wanna mess with Jim Carrey You know you can't kill me with your quick Irish impression Mike Myers But I know your girlfriend was out because of some Irish depression '' Jim Carrey (Carrey starts to flip out and go crazy. he jumps all over the place, miss pronounces words, and changes voices) ''ERRRRRH, I GO MORE TALENT THAN YERRRRR WHEN I FLIP OUT RIGHT HEEEEEEEEEEEEER BECAUSE I GOT LA SKILLS '' ''AND I GOT THE THRILLS TO MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH THANK'S TO THE TV SCREENS '' ''YOU CAN NEVER MATCH OR STEP UP TO THE COMEDY OF ME, JIM JAMES JUMBO JIMBO JIMMO CARREY '' ''WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mike Myers (Mike just looks at Carrey, speechless at what he just saw) Alright, I know there are a lot of styles of comedy to go around '' ''I never knew yours was a mental breakdown '' ''I'm rapping with a pure face of glad. Jazzier than your dad So riddle me this; what was that excuse for a rap I didn't find it groovy when you tried to move me-'' ''From my throne yet, you're still calling yourself Almighty '' ''This battle was going great until you grabbed the mic and called yourself the king Because like the 3rd Batman movie, you had to ruin everything '' '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! ''' '''EPPPPPPPPPICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP 'BATTLES OF HISTORY! ' WHO WON? Jim Carrey Mike Myers Category:Blog posts